New Life, Old Love
by Grahamgirl
Summary: Longshot and Smellerbee are on their own, but no income. With the Land Lady's help they get jobs. And Smellerbee get a makeover.
1. Day Dreams

-1Longshot and Smellerbee watched Jet make a fool out of himself fighting guy with the scar. Smellerbee shook her head. "We warned him." She said half to herself half to Longshot. Looking down he just shrugged his shoulders with 'we did our best' way. "Yeah." Smellerbee said knowing what he would have said. She gaze at the sky. It showed signs of rain. Longshot looked at her. And stared to walk back to their new home. Smellerbee behind him.

They had been walking for five minutes lost in the unfamiliar streets having their silent confutation. A light drizzle started. "GREAT!" Smellerbee ran her fingers thought her wet hair. It fell to her chin when it was wet, making her look more like a girl. At the three house in the forest she wouldn't dare go out in rain. Not many new she was a girl there. And that's the way she liked it. Longshot looked at her. She sighed. "Are we there yet?". He nodded_. I can see it. _His eye's said. He always had away to talk with his friends. Even when they can't hear them. They always know what he'd say. The two continued to walk home. "Where there.…." She looked up to their apartment on the first floor. They where lucky enough to get a three room place.

Once in side Smellerbee ran to the second room, the ran to the third with her bags. Now that Jet was gone, they each got their own room. Happy with now realizing that fact she drew the certain to the door way. _Now to get in to some dry clothes. _She thought taking off the armor on her chest. The cloth under it stuck to her slight curves. That was the main reason she hated being wet. After getting dressed Smellerbee sighed and laid on her cot. Closing her eye's she remembered he life before here. Of the day she joined Jet's Freedom Fighters. Jet, and Longshot fight off three firebenders. She took no notice that Jet and Longshot thought that she was a boy for the first two days they knew her. It was complicated they way she felt on the subject. She like people treating her like a boy, but not being called one. She didn't like what most of the girls at the hideout did. Clean, cook, and make clothes. That's it! And they gossiped. Something she was never good at, mostly because she didn't care who said this or who did that. Smellerbee's time was filled with planes against the Fire Nation. And truly, she like not like what the girls did.

(Smellerbee's memory... It's got hazy edges like the rest) Jet and Longshot when taking on three firebenders, and losing. Smellerbee had been walking when she hears this. Hiding in a bush she watched.…Anger filled, she jumped in with a dagger (that she kept on her) in her hand knocking the third bender that was going to attack Longshot from his back. After some ten minuets of good butt kicking the solders ran off. "Nice job." Jet laughed at the sight of one of the bender falling to get away. He looked to Smellerbee "So what's your name?" he raised an eyebrow.

(Jumps to them walking to the tree house) "It'd be great if you'd join the freedom fighters!" Jet went on talking about he's group of kids. It almost seemed to good to be true for Smellerbee. "And this one girl makes the best stew! Plus she's cute." jet went on, and then it hit her. They thought she was a girl. _Great! _Smellerbee thought. When they finally made it to the tree house. "Longshot," Jet called him., Longshot look up. "When we get up there, show the new guy to his room." Obediently Longshot nodded his head.

(Jumps to Longshot and Smellerbee walking in the halls.. Or wood plank paths) "So you live?" Smellerbee tried to strike a confutation. "Do you like it?" Longshot didn't answer. "How about Jet, He seems like an okay guy." Still nothing. "What cat got- Oh…" She stop her sentence when Longshot gave her a look. "So… Are we almost there?" Longshot nodded. "Good." She smile. The came up to a small tent sitting on strong tree. With other kids under it. Kids with the same hard ships. Looking for a home.

Smellerbee wakes from her daydream buy the sound of shatter. She jumped from her bed to the main room, Longshot was already picking up the jagged pieces of a clay tea cup. Tea was something that they didn't get often at the hideout. And when they did, it was always bitter. Few knew that Smellerbee hated bitter tea. Rolling her eye's she knelt down and helped. "You didn't need to make any tea." She said picking up the last piece. _I wanted to._ Longshot's eye's told her. Smellerbee could hardly remember when she first started to understand Longshot. One day after she had been called a boy, it just happened. After that Longshot was always the one to tell her to be happy with herself. They really where starting over.

(My notes!)

Ok, I am happy! The 24th was my b-day. And my grandmother got the last Avatar: The Last Airbender Book One, from Best Buy. Well... after I read that Smellerbee was a girl I started to pair her and Longshot together. And well, the 2nd half of the season is just helping my ideas. So here you go! A one-shot of Longshot and Smeller be... One-shot... Longshot... Ha! I guess, this isn't

entirety a one shot. If you really like it. I'll make chapters. I really want to add more to this so please tell me you like it. And I need ideas for how the Freedom Fighters found out Smellerbee is a girl... Please r&r. Or what ever that stands for... I don't know!


	2. His Aroma

-1(**MY NOTES!**

Well, I don't own Longerbee, I don't own Longaburger. Hey! The only thing I do own are the cloths on my back. So yeah. I like to write fanfics. So sue me!)

Smellerbee lay on her cot, staring at the stone ceiling. It made her feel closterphoic, the rock kept the rooms cold. In the hideouts in the woods, there was room to move. The trees made roofs in light rain, and the tents and huts did well in harder weather. And as much as Smellerbee shivered in the chills in night, the blanket just added to the weight on her lungs. Not even looking to the window help rid her of the pain. She sat up, and stepped on the floor. The touch on the ground felt like a knife though the foot, that sent cold pain up her body. But, she got out of bed. The cramp feeling, entering the main room, she grabbed the red cloth Longshot would tie around his shoulder and headed to the roof using the red material as a shawl.

On the roof, Smellerbee took a deep breath. I air was a bitter chill, and each breath further added to the numbness in her body. The shawl did little help as she rapped it closer to her body. It smelled of Longshot. She tied it tighter to get a better sniff of it. Even his aroma made her feel calm and safe. And then it hit her. It was getting to freezing. Though it was confined in the shack/hut it did have some warmth. So she climbed off.

Longshot woke to the raise of sun. He got up from his cot, the wrapping on his feet where enough to keep the floor from hurting his feet. It was still chilly in the shack/hut. The thought of hot tea came to mind. Opening the door he felt that something was moved… Before starting on the tea he creaked open the door to where Smellerbee was sleeping. She had wrapped around her the red cloth. Longshot couldn't help but to smile to himself…

(**MY NOTES! **

I know that this is short, but hey! And I know I messed up on the first chapter. (TTTT) I accidentally got rid of it so I had to repost it. I did it as fast as I could. I'm just so sorry. But hey! I have the new chapter done! And done well! And if I tell you that I'll fix something on a fic. Please give me a good hard slap… And about the closterphobia Smellerbee has in the beginning, I know what that's like. You see I have really bad closterphobia. To give you an idea of how bad, I can't sleep with my covers over my head. When I was little, I couldn't go into those tube things at ChuckiE Cheese. So yeah. I hate it.)


	3. I think your Beautiful

-1(**My notes!**

I don't own Longerbee. I don't own Longaburger. Heck the only thing I own are the close on my back. So what! I like to make fanfics!)

Flames consumed a small village. The Fire Nation shot blazes at the people. A mother and her son made it out of the heat and thought the fields. With one hand she held a deep gash in her. The other held her son's free hand. His other hand held his throat, blood trickled from his mouth. They had reach the edge of the woods when the mother collapsed. "Mother!" the boy tried to yell. But more blood just flooded his mouth.

Longshot woke his throat hurt more than the usual dull pain. He tried to shack the image of is mother on the ground from his mind. After that night, he didn't speak. He knew he couldn't. And if he could, what would he say?

Now everyone that mattered to him could understand his silent language. But, what would they say to know exactly what he wanted to say. Though, they where always close, and got the point Longshot was making. Some of the word and feeling were lost in the translation. How frustrating he'd get when comforting Smellerbee. She'd never get every word. On the bout to Ba Sing Se, Smellerbee had gotten everything. Everything but four words. She missed that he thought she beautiful. It is nearly impossible to tell her that with out words. There was one way. But they'd need to be alone. Which was impossible too with Jet around. But, Jet wasn't around now. Now, they where almost always alone.

The pain softened. At times, Longshot would forget about the pain. Or that he couldn't speak. That's when he thinks about when he'd tell.

(**My notes!**

Well, I know that this one is short. But hey, I got it go yea faster this time. Didn't I? Well, this is my sort of. All Longshot chapter. I'll have to write one. With only Smellerbee. Oh! Can you guess that one way to say how he feels with out words? If you can't guess it. Go see a doctor. I think you have some head problems... TTFN! (.)


	4. Hiatus

-1Okay! Tis official, I am on hiatus. For those who don't know what that is…. It means I'm on a brake. This is a short one yes, but I may go on frequent ones. So yeah….. This should only last till Monday. Because, last week end I when up north for my aunts wedding. Sorry.

And if any of you have ideas for songs that remind you of Longerbee. Please tell me the name and singer. Thank you!


	5. New Jobs, New look

-1**(My notes**

Sorry this took so long. I was over work from M.E.A.P.S. and such. My aunt got married and I had an essay to write on The Marquis de Lafayette. So yeah…. Here's the next chapter)

Longshot and Smellerbee made there way through the crowed streets. It was market day, and every shot was open. And everyone was out of their homes shopping. "Okay, we're down to the last of our money." Smellerbee held a small rough bag. It was true, the two Freedom Fighters had even taken the money Jet had left behind. They needed jobs. But who would hire two more refuges? Let-alone two kids. Kids, no… They knew they weren't kids, but they where still treated like kids.

After shopping they had enough for next weeks groceries. Walking home they tried to come with ways to get money. That wouldn't brake the law, but no matter how hard they try, it always went back to that idea. What if Jet never got out? What would they do. Worrying was not going to make the cut.

When they got to the lot their 'home' was, Bel the Land Lady greeted them, like she did to all of the refugees that lived on her land. Bel was a kind old woman, widowed from the war, she never talked about it. When asked by the migrants she'd simply tell them that he joined the army and one day, they gave her all his possessions and a large bag of gold and silver. Because of this she is able to have the refugees stay for no pay. "How was your day?" She ask while sweeping the steps up to the porch. "By the looks on your faces I'd say not so good? Well? I don't know if this will help but I have a brother in the highest ring. Well he owns a bath house, and is looking for lower class men and women to work there. It might take some time but I sent a letter to him about you two, if he still need some workers, you may have jobs." She smiled at them.

"You didn't need to do that." Smellerbee said

"I know, but you can make it easier for me to send letters to my brother."

"Thank you"

"No problem, just don't tell anyone. I don't want them to think I can get them a job in the good part of the city." Bel gave a little crackle of laughter.

Some weeks later 

"Don't worry, I don't mind sharing some of my money till we know if you get the job." Bel said at the dinner table. It was filled with good smelling food. At the hideout they never had this kind of food. All the meals where made by other kids and teens. And they where not as good as a woman who had a life time of practice on cooking.

They had been eating for a 20 minuets when there was a hard knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Bel got up and opened the door.

It was a burly man with a letter in his hand. "Bel? A letter from your brother, along with a package." He roughly handed her the letter and box wrapped in brown paper.

"Oh my, this must be about you two." She said motioning for the man to leave. Walking back to the table she set the box down and opened the letter.

_My dear sweet sister,_

_I write to answer your proposal of talking your _

_two refugees as workers._

_As of this time, I now have two new workers._

_Your refugees shall work _

_For me. You have told me that one is mute?_

_If so I do have a job for him._

_Thank you for your help._

_But I don't have need for any more workers._

Bel read to the Smellerbee and Longshot. "The passes must be in the box." She said opening the box. Indeed they were. Two wooden plank jade green in color. The freedom fighters took their passes and read what they said. 'Job pass for year of the Dog- Bali Hot Spring spa- 6 Lotus Lake'

"I guess that takes care of this." Smellerbee said putting the wood plank in her pocket.

"There is more!" Bel said turning over the paper the note was written.

_Please have the two come to _

_the Springs tomorrow for a tour of their new job._

"Oh! You two will get to go to the upper ring tomorrow!" Bel said with a smile!

"Yes, so? We're going to be going there for years now that we work there." Smellerbee said giving Longshot a look, he shrugged in retune to her puzzlement.

"So, if I know my brother he'll spend the whole day with you! But Only the first hour will be spent on working!" She but her hands together. "You'll need to get dressed up! Tomorrow come to my house an hour before you leave for you day out!"

Longshot and Smellerbee walked to Bel's house after getting up before the sun was over the wall.. Bel was waiting for them on her porch smoking a pipe. "Well," she said looking at the two. "this wont do for where you're going. Come, come in." She ushered them inside.

"Longshot, in my guest room there are some clothes for you. Smellerbee come with me." Longshot and Smellerbee gave each other a look before Smellerbee fallowed Bel upstairs.

Upstairs Bel had set up all that she was going to do to Smellerbee. "No we don't have much time so put this on." she handed Smellerbee an silk robe. After Smellerbee dressed herself she showed Bel.

"Does this really make me look any better?"

"OH, YES! You look wonderful in your underwear. Now come on! We still have much to do." So Bel went on trying to get the knots out of Smellerbee's hair, and putting a spray of lotus smelling perfume between the three layers. By the time Bel was done with that Smellerbee was wearing a pale jade with light purple flowers and light purple trimming, and waist band. It was simple, but better then anything Smellerbee had ever worn. "Am I done?" She asked.

"No, not quite. I need to do your hair and makeup!" So Bel went on putting modest portions of light green eye shadow and light pink lip paint that made Smellerbee's lips look wet.

"What am I to do?" Bel said looking at Smellerbee. "If only you had long hair." It was longer then it was when she lived in the trees, but shorter then most reaching just above her shoulders. Bel took Smellerbee's growing out bangs and clipped them together. Then she took the rest and put it up in a bun and used a wooden pin with a humming bird. Then she unclipped the bangs and used a metal cylinder to give them two small curls that twirled down to her ears. "There, now I'm done." Bel said letting Smellerbee check herself out in the mirror in wide eyes. _Is this really me? _She thought. "It is." Bel said almost reading her mind.

When Bel came down the stairs with Smellerbee behind her, Longshot was sitting at the table in the his new clothes. He still had his hat, and folded her shawl into a belt, he stood as he saw the girls come. _Whoa_., Longshot thought looking at Smellerbee. "Well, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Bel showed them off.

It would defiantly be an interesting day.

(**My notes!**

Well, that's it. I'll have a new chapter soon, now that I don't have M.E.A.P.s I don't own Longerbee, I don't own Longerburger. I do own Bel and Bali, and if **Jesus.Lives** is working on Longshot, I'll work on Smellerbee.)


End file.
